


Forbidden lust

by nikita834



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Harry, Exhibitionism, Father Louis, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: This is a incest fic, if it bothers you do not click it, do not read it!Louis was living his best life in LA until his sister turned up in his doorway with a little boy that she wanted Louis to adopt.At the age of six Harry does something Louis had never even dreamed about, but it turns out to be the most satisfying thing ever happen to Louis.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Louis had moved from home when he was 15 years old. He had always had a bad relationship with his family and when his mother wanted to move to the north, his younger sister moved with his mother while Louis stayed in London. 

By some miracle Louis found a job and was able to finish A-levels with top marks and got into university where he got a degree in law. After university, Louis decided to move to LA, nothing was keeping him in the UK so he packed up his bags and left. In LA he landed himself a great internship in a rising law firm and by 26-years-old he was on his way to be one of the top lawyers in LA. He was ruthless in court and always won his cases, no matter who was against him. But he was also the politest lawyer in city, which made him a very popular guest to have in high end parties. Usually Louis tried to attend as many of the events as he could making new connections with possible clients, but work was still his number one priority. 

Louis’ love life was basically non-existing because of how hard he worked. He was content having one-night stands with petite boys he found at clubs and parties. Because yes, Louis had a type and it was definitely younger bambi looking smaller guys. Louis had never had an actual boyfriend but few had stuck around for longer periods of time. Usually when they started introducing Louis as their boyfriend or became too comfortable in his penthouse, leaving a toothbrush and clothes behind, Louis got rid of them in a blink. 

Louis had just celebrated his 27th birthday when his life was turned around. His secretary, who he was very fond of, had organized him a huge party with hundreds of guests, all A-list stars and colleagues among other important people. It had been one of the best days of Louis’ life. The next morning, he had woken up with an amazing smelling man in his arms, who was willing to satisfy any urge Louis had. He had fucked him hard and sent him on his merry way with a kiss. Yes, it had been a good birthday. But now, someone was knocking on his door, not giving up after almost five minutes, even though he had made a very clear request to his lobby that no guests would be allowed to his apartment. 

“Fine, I’m coming,” Louis huffed. He swore he would get the doorman fired if this wasn’t a life or death emergency. But when Louis opened his door, he stopped and just stood there, mouth hanging open.

“Aren’t you gonna let us in?” Lottie asked annoyed. His little sister was standing in his hallway with a baby in her arms. He hadn’t seen her in years, but instantly recognized her.

When the baby screamed, Louis jolted in action. “Of course, come in!” Louis took a step back and Lottie waltzed in, in her confident way, like she always moved. She looked around for a while, checking the place out until she settled on the living room sofa. “Do you know how hard it was to find you and then to actually get inside your building. I had to make Harry cry for them to let me in.”

“Harry?” Louis asked confused.

“Yes, Harry. Your nephew. Keep up,” Lottie said as she handed the baby to Louis. All this time he had been whining but instantly shut up when Louis took him in his arms. Watching him with huge green eyes and small smile forming on his face.

“It’s almost one. Mum didn’t want anything to do with me when she heard I’m pregnant. She has always hated my boyfriend and when I told her we wanted to keep the baby, she just cut me off.”

Louis had hard time concentrating on what Lottie was saying, since Harry had taken his finger and was now squeezing it hard while giggling.

“--- so I thought it would be better for you to have it, since you have the money and all.” Louis tuned in Lottie’s explanation.

“Sorry? Have what?” 

“Harry! I want you to adopt Harry! Didn’t you listen me at all?”

Louis looked at her like she had lost her mind, maybe she had. Louis couldn’t take care of a baby, even less adopt one. No way, he had his job and social life, and everything was good. Better than good, everything was just the way he wanted it, everything was great. He was free to do anything he wanted. He didn’t need a baby to mess it all up. “No, I don’t want your baby. Are you crazy? You cannot just give him away. He’s yours.”

Lottie was now huffing, just like Louis had been only couple moments before. “Well, Tom doesn’t want it anymore and neither do I. First it was cute and slept a lot, but now it needs so much attention. I just want to give it away. But I figured that adoption is hard, you have to find the right people etc. I’m really not ready to waste so much time. Couldn’t you just take it?”

“Stop calling the baby ‘it’. He’s a human being! He’s not some toy you can throw out when you feel like it.” Louis was getting annoyed, he suddenly remembered why he hadn’t made any effort to speak with Lottie during all these years. She was annoying little brat who only thought about herself. And apparently her boyfriend was the same way.

“You sound just like mum! If I needed a lecture I would have went to her. I thought you of all people would understand.”

“You have to realise that you just cannot give a baby away. Lottie, come on. Are you sure you don’t want to keep him? Maybe you are just tired? Maybe you could stay here for a while. I could help you with him, I have two weeks off from work. We could see how you feel after that?” Louis did have a holiday, first one in five years. He had plans, traveling to Bahamas and finding a nice boy to fuck while he got a fresh tan and relaxed. Looked like none of that would be happening. He wasn’t a monster, and there was a little boy in his arms who needed love. Louis had always had a soft spot for babies and Lottie knew it. 

“Fine, but if I still don’t want _him_ after two weeks, you need to help me find _him_ a home. I’m not going back to UK with _him_ ,” Lottie agreed, making sure Louis noticed her using ‘him’ when she talked about Harry.

Louis sighed, seemed this was the one case he would lose. But he surely wanted to try first. Babies need their mothers and as selfish as Lottie was, Louis knew deep down she cared about the baby, she just didn’t know it yet.

\---

After a week of taking care of the baby while Lottie partied and got home drunk and high every night, Louis had had enough. He could see Lottie didn’t want the baby. She never even touched him if it wasn’t Harry crawling to her. She didn’t feed him or change his diapers. She didn’t do anything motherly towards him. It killed Louis to see Harry always trying to get her affection but getting turned away. He thought enough was enough.

“I want to adopt Harry,” he said one morning while Lottie was suffering through her hangover once again.

“Ha! I knew you wanted it! Let’s get papers ready so I can go back home. I miss Tom,” Lottie said with newfound energy in her voice. She went to the guest room where her bags were and came back with some papers.

“What’s this?” Louis asked confused while he fed Harry.

“Adoption papers. I had them made before I came here. You just need to sign them and in a year he will be yours.”

“You were really so sure I would take him?”

“Well, if you wouldn’t I would have left him somewhere and left the country. But it’s better this way. At least I know he will be in good hands,” Lottie explained.

Louis couldn’t believe this was his sister. She really didn’t care about the baby at all. Harry would be better off with him anyway. “Where do I sign?”

After the papers were ready, Lottie’s plane ticket bought for the next available flight, she dashed off to do some last-minute shopping with the money Louis had given her. Louis looked at the baby smiling at him. “It’s you and me now, little angel. It’s you and me.”

Everything would turn out fine. It had to.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years later_

“Harry, I’m leaving. Niall will be here any minute. Come give me a kiss, will you!” Louis shouted. Harry had just turned 6 and was a real ball of energy, running around the flat from 5 am every morning. 

“Coming, papa!” came a shout from somewhere from the flat. Harry had started calling him papa after the initial shock of being left behind by his mother, with a man he didn’t really know. But Harry had always been very happy child and he had adapted to the situation way faster than Louis could have ever hoped.

Harry run to Louis and gave him a big wet kiss right on the lips. It still felt little weird to Louis but since Harry liked kissing him on the lips, he couldn’t say no. “Be good to Niall today, no hissy fits okay?”

“Okay, papa,” Harry smiled to him sweetly. He could only imagine what went on in that beautiful head of Harry’s when he smiled like that. Usually nothing good. Louis shook his head and smiled. He loved that little boy more than anything in the world. Who would have known?

As Louis started opening the door, Niall came in at the same time and almost crashed into Louis. “I’m so so sorry, I’m late. The tube was packed and yeah, I’m late,” Niall explained as he started taking his coat off. 

“It’s okay Niall. I just have to be at the courthouse today and it doesn’t look good if I’m late. I’m coming home around 8 pm today so you need to give Harry a bath and get him ready for bed, okay?”

“Cool, yeah. And I have tomorrow off this week, you remember that. Is it still okay?” Niall asked. And yeah, Louis hadn’t remembered it but nodded any way. He would just have to work from home. “Yeah, it’s still okay. I hope you will have wonderful time with your girlfriend on that trip,” Louis confirmed. “But now I need to go, bye Niall, bye baby boy wherever you are. Be good today and tomorrow we will have fun together!” He heard Niall saying bye to him while Harry shouted his bye’s from far away again when he closed the door. Honestly, that boy didn’t stay in one place for more than five seconds.

After Lottie had left five years ago, Louis had gone in total panic mode. Suddenly he had a little baby to take care of, and his job and everything else in his life. He had called to work and asked for another week off while he got his life sorted. He had had his colleague to check the adoption papers (which were well made, points to Lottie for making one thing right in her life) and put them forward. He had also called a high-end babysitter agency because he didn’t want to put Harry in day-care. That’s how he found Niall. Harry had fallen in love with the Irish man instantly and Louis was very impressed with his resume. 

So after three weeks after Lottie’s visit, he had everything sorted. At some point Louis hired Niall directly, because he didn’t want him to get snatched away for some other gig by the agency and Niall was more than happy to start working directly for him. Louis paid good money to get only the best for Harry. Harry would be starting school this fall but until then he would be with Niall. And Louis was thinking maybe home-schooling him if Niall was up to that. But he would have to look into it later. He already had a place for Harry in a private school but still putting his angel there wasn’t something Louis was looking forward to.

Louis still worked a lot and he was now the best lawyer in the city, but he thought that maybe it would be time to slow things down at some point. He had the money to do it. He could retire today and still live a good life. But he was ambitious and always wanted to win one more case. 

That night when Louis came home, it was to a quiet flat that felt almost eerie for him. Their home was never this quiet, unless Harry was already asleep. Louis walked to living room and found Niall doing something on his iPad. He greeted the nanny quietly.

“He’s sleeping. We went swimming today and then park. That really wore him out,” Niall told him in return.

“I figured. Listen Niall, how do you feel about home schooling?” Louis asked. It had been on his mind for days but usually he didn’t get Niall’s attention without Harry being there.

“I mean, if you want to then it’s good. I’ve done it with my last family and I think it was good for the kids when they were younger.”

“So you would be open to be Harry’s teacher when the fall comes?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

“What if we moved? To a smaller city. Would you be available to follow us?”

Niall looked shocked. “Umm.. It depends where were you thinking of moving..”

Louis laughed a little, “It’s only a thought I had. I’m not sure if I want to raise Harry in such a big city. I was thinking of somewhere near New York. I know you don’t have family here and I could help your girlfriend find a new job there if she would want to move with you. But think about it. I’m not sure if we will ever move but it’s just something I’ve been playing with. I’d hate to lose you, Harry loves you.”

“Sure, I’ll think about it,” Niall smiled. “Speaking of girlfriends, Susan visited me today while Harry was on his nap. Hope it was okay. She brought us cookies she made. There are few left in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, no problem. I like Susan, it’s okay for Harry to see her. But hope you two have fun this weekend!” Louis wished Niall as he left and closed the door behind him.

Louis walked to Harry’s room when he had showered and was ready for bed. He sat beside him and kissed his forehead. “My angel,” Louis whispered as Harry smiled in his sleep.

\---

The next morning Louis woke up slowly to a feeling of someone stroking his cock. But that couldn’t be right. When he went to bed, he had been alone. Sure, he had wanked before falling asleep but that had felt so sad that he had just given up and fallen asleep before he even came. Hell, he hadn’t even had sex in months, usually being too busy with Harry.

But now, someone was definitely touching his dick. First Louis thought it was Niall, but it couldn’t be, they didn’t have sex, also Niall wasn’t in today he had a day off. And he was home alone today with Harry. 

Louis’ eyes shot open only to see Harry sitting next to him, pumping his cock with both hands. The slide was little rough but fuck if it didn’t feel good. Before Louis could do anything Harry put his mouth on top of his cock and sucked the head. And that was it, suddenly Louis came all over Harry’s face. The child pulled back fast but with a smile he looked at Louis, “Look papa, I made you come!”

Louis sat up and covered himself, “Harry what was that? Why did you do that?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, his mouth turning downwards. “You didn’t like it? Niall liked it when Susan did it to him. I just wanted to try,” he said with a small voice. 

“When did you see Susan do that?” Louis asked, he was furious that Niall had made his angel watch them have sex.

“Yesterday when she brought cookies. They thought I was sleeping but I woke up and went to see Niall. They didn’t see me. I was a spy!” Harry explained. His face was still covered in come. Louis couldn’t help but to think how beautiful he looked like that, all Louis’. 

Louis shook his head, no. That was wrong. Harry should never be covered in come, not this young at least.

“Harry, you need to understand, this is something only couples do. Like Niall and Susan, not us. Kids don’t make adults come, okay?”

“But papa, it was fun!” Harry tried.

“No, Harry. We don’t do this! And we will never ever talk about this again, understood,” Louis said firmly.

“Okay papa,” Harry said defeated.

“Good, let’s go clean you up and then have breakfast,” Louis sighed but when he got up his covers fell down and revealed his cock. Harry looking like a dream covered in come had made him little harden up again. Harry looked at his length, “Papa, your willie is hard. I could suck it little, I like how soft the tip was.”

“Harry, go wash your face now! You can never suck my cock again, do you understand?”

“Okay, papa.” Harry left, his head hanging low. He looked so small and so fragile. Louis had difficult time justifying himself why he didn’t want Harry to suck his cock since it had been so good, but it was only right. What Harry did this morning was wrong and should never happen again. No matter how good it had felt. 

Also, he had to think about what he would do with Niall having sex in his apartment while Harry was there.

\--- 

Few weeks later Louis was feeling frustrated. He kept having dreams of Harry sucking his cock, and almost every morning he woke up hard. But what bothered him the most was that it was Harry’s face that made him come when he wanked. He had even tried fucking one of his regular fuck buddies, the youngest one, but even that didn’t help. He knew he wanted Harry in a way he shouldn’t, and he didn’t know how long he could stop himself on acting on it.

Harry was quieter than usual, even Niall had been little worried. Louis had been angry to find out that Harry had seen him having sex with Susan. Louis had had a stern talk with him and asked him to not do it anymore in his home. Niall had blushed beet red and agreed instantly. He had also apologised maybe thousand times since then. 

On Saturday morning Louis had to ask Harry what was wrong, because he couldn’t stand seeing Harry like this anymore. “Angel, what’s going on with you? Why are you so sad?”

“I made papa feel bad and now you are mad at me.”

“But baby, I’m not mad at you. Why do you think I’m mad at you?” Louis asked confused.

“You won’t let me play with your cock. And you got angry when I did it without your permission and then you shouted at me.”

Louis could feel his mouth hanging open. That’s why Harry was quiet and sad. He wanted to play with Louis’ cock? Fucking fuck. What kind of fever dream Louis had entered? Louis could feel himself growing hard.

“Angel, it’s just,” he started, “kids shouldn’t be playing with their papa’s cocks. If someone found out, they would take you away from me. You don’t want that to happen, do you? Where would you even go?”

Harry looked serious, “But if it was our secret? I’m good at keeping secrets. I promise I would never ever tell anyone.”

“I know, angel. But it’s not a normal secret. This is the one you could never ever tell, even Niall. And I know you tell everything to Niall.”

Harry blushed, “Niall’s my best friend. But I want to stay with you papa, so I wouldn’t tell Niall. Please, just let me play with your cock,” Harry pleaded, eyes big his mouth in a little pout.

Louis felt precome bursting out as he listened Harry. How could he say no, he should say no. But he was already rock hard, he needed this. More importantly Harry wanted this.

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely,” Louis said as he pushed his sweats down, he wasn’t wearing any underwear so cold air hit his heated skin.

“Yay!” Harry squealed and jumped down from his chair. Louis spread his legs and guided Harry on his knees in front of him. “Do what you want, but after playtime is over we need to clean your room,” Louis said firmly.

Harry pouted a bit but soon forgot it when he got his hands on Louis. He started pumping his length slowly again, amazed by the precome spurting out every time his thumbs swiped over the head.

Louis’ breathing turned laboured. “You could maybe try licking it, and sucking the head like a lollipop,” he suggested. Harry nodded seriously and did what Louis told him.

His little tongue kept swiping up and down and every once in a while he took the head in his mouth.

“Fucking hell, that feels amazing. Angel, keep going, don’t stop.” Louis had hard time not pushing Harry’s head down to force him take more in his mouth. No, this needed to happen in Harry’s terms, make him want to do it again.

“Papa, am I doing a good job this time?” Harry asked innocently, his eyes wide with wonder.

“Yes, angel, you are doing a really good job. Just keep going and papa is going to come soon.”

Harry nodded and put his mouth back on Louis’ cock and sucked hard. “Just like that, just take little more into your mouth, just a little more,” Louis pleaded. And Harry always did what he asked so he opened his mouth a little more and that was it. Louis shot his load in his mouth making Harry splutter and pull back.

“Angel, you did so well, so well,” Louis said as he kissed Harry. He had to taste himself to make this real, because fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing ever happen to him. Harry happily kissed him back, the boy really liked kissing. “Thank you angel,” Louis whispered into his mouth.

“Thank you papa, for letting me play with you. I liked it. Can we do it again soon?”

Louis laughed, “Okay kiddo, whatever you want. Just ask. But remember, this is our secret. You cannot tell anyone, not even Niall.”

“I promise papa.”

“Now that you had your playtime, let’s go clean your room.”

“Do we have to papa?” Harry whined. He hated cleaning and even though they had a cleaning lady come to their flat every week Louis wanted Harry to learn to clean his messes himself.

“Yes Harry, we have to. Up now, I’ll help you,” Louis said as he got up too. When they were standing Harry’s mouth was just on the height of Louis’ dick, he stared at it intensively for a moment until Louis could feel himself twitching in interest. Without any warning Harry put his dick in his mouth and sucked.

“Harry, fuck,” Louis said and before he knew it he was pushing Harry’s head, so he was forced to take him deeper. He was hard again and while Harry’s eyes started to fill up with tears Louis couldn’t stop. He felt the boy starting to gag a bit, but not enough to actually choke so he just kept going. He kept Harry’s head in place and pounded in and out of his mouth until he was shuddering through his second orgasm for that morning. When he came, he came deep in Harry’s throat, forcing the boy swallow around him.

“Good boy, I love you so much,” Louis said as he pulled out and put his sweats back on. Harry was sniffling a little now, but not crying. Louis picked him up from the floor. “That’s what happens when you don’t ask permission, okay?”

“Sorry papa, I won’t do it again,” Harry sniffled some more, he sounded absolutely wrecked. He looked so pitiful that Louis started to feel sorry for forcing it on Harry like that.

“Would you like some ice cream? It would help your throat.”

“Yes, please,” Harry smiled, and the sniffling stopped. That little menace. “And it was okay, your hand didn't hurt me,” Harry confessed smiling after eating few spoonful’s of mint chocolate chip ice cream, his favourite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests, I would love to hear them. Because I'm out of ideas for this fic. So if you have a scene in mind, don't hesitate to drop a comment and I might include it here. Thank you!

After that Saturday Louis had to make few decisions. Changing their parent/child relationship into something sexual would evidently change their dynamics. But he also loved sex with his little angel, so it was worth it. Harry had already shown that he enjoyed giving blowjobs so why deny himself those. 

Getting Harry to suck his cock would always have to be Harry’s choice, Harry would have to want it. That way he would do it more willingly and Louis would get his orgasms (best ones he had ever had, if he was being honest) from those little hands and that wonderful mouth. Most importantly Harry would keep it as a secret. And the longer it would go on, it would become the norm. Become something Harry would think that just happens and is supposed to happen. 

Louis also had a dream. He only connected the dots between his sexual preference in partners and Harry when Harry sucked him off in the shower. He remembered last time he had been sucked in the shower. It had ended up him fucking the boy he had around then. How he had loved his tiny body, and how much he would love Harry’s. That perfectly round little bum, that virgin hole. No hairs anywhere. Just that tiny virgin body all for him to worship and wreck. One day Louis would fuck Harry. Not yet though, he was way too little for that.

Now Louis was just enjoying Harry’s mouth. He had gotten very talented during the last few weeks of sucking Louis almost daily. The boy was eager. Every day when Louis was tucking him in at night, his little hands wandered inside Louis’ sweats just to play with his cock. But he never did anything more without permission than just caress it with his tiny fingers. Louis had started going commando at home to give Harry better access. The boy hadn’t noticed anything weird in it. Just happy being able to play with his new toy. Because that’s what Louis dick was to him, a toy that made his papa happy too.

That evening Harry had pushed his hand inside his sweats while Louis had been reading a book to him. Louis had discreetly pushed his sweats down so his cock was out, and he was hard already but he still kept reading. Harry’s hand started pumping him, making him moan while trying to finish the story. Harry started moving around a little until was on his knees and his bum was up. He took Louis in his mouth just when the story was done.

“Did I give you a permission,” Louis tried to say sternly but failing since he was already halfway there. But he needed to keep up with his plan. This had to be a treat to Harry, not something he could just do. He had to ask permission first. 

Louis pushed Harry’s pj bottoms down and revealed the perfect peach ass. He slapped it a little making Harry jump. “You have to ask a permission. We talked about this before,” Louis said.

“Sorry papa,” Harry said. But he didn’t look sorry at all. He knew what he did to Louis, how much he affected him. “Can I please play with your willie?”

“Since you asked nicely,” Louis gave in, but an idea popped up in his head. “But since you were naughty papa is going to play with you while you get to play with me. No matter what, don’t stop sucking me. Okay?”

Harry nodded eagerly and continued sucking him while Louis sucked his own finger until it was dripping and slowly pushed it between Harry’s cheeks until he found his hole. He could feel Harry retreating a little but pushed his head down. “I said, don’t stop,” he reminded Harry. The boy nodded and continued what he was doing while Louis explored more.

He could feel himself getting even harder when his finger slowly entered Harry’s hole. He was careful not to hurt Harry. The boy felt velvety and hot inside. Louis couldn’t wait to bury himself in that tight heat. He slowly pumped his finger in and out until he felt Harry loosening the grip and he was able to push a second digit inside. Suddenly Harry moaned around his cock and squeezed around his fingers and that was it. Louis shot deep in Harry’s throat and swore he could see stars.

When he was done coming, he pulled his fingers out and petted Harry’s hair. “How did that feel my angel?” 

“Little weird, but not bad weird,” Harry hurried to say when a crease formed between Louis’ eyebrows. “I just felt full.”

“Good, because I will be doing that more if you continue touching me without asking.”

“Sorry papa, I just wanted to make you happy,” Harry whispered.

Louis was so in love with his boy. “I love you angel, and you always make me happy, no matter what.”

“Love you too papa,” Harry said and yawned. “Good night papa.”

“Good night angel,” Louis said and made sure Harry had his favourite toy next to him as he kissed him goodnight and turned off the lights.

As he walked to his room, he smiled. He had finally entered Harry and the boy had maybe even liked it. He would have to introduce lube to him and start making him ready for Louis’ cock. 

\---

During the next few weeks Louis noticed something different in Harry. More times than not touched Louis’ cock without asking first, almost like he was trying to get Louis to play with his hole. And Louis did, every time. He had gotten small packets of lube he could use whenever and carried few around in his pocket. And if Harry touched his cock without permission he always fingered Harry with at least two fingers, slowly stretching the boy’s little hole.

Having done this almost daily for a week, Louis had to ask Harry why he was acting like this, trying to get punished on purpose.

“Angel, you remember when papa said he would play with your hole if you touched me without my permission,” Louis asked when they were lounging on Louis’ bed on Sunday morning. Harry’s little fingers were traveling down once again.

“I remember papa.”

“I feel like you are doing it on purpose these days. Like you might even like papa playing with it?”

Harry blushed hard and pulled his hands back. “I..” he started but then stopped.

Louis felt so much for the boy. It was hard to have this conversation when you were six years old. Admitting you liked something that was supposed to be a punishment. “You know it’s okay to like it. Papa likes to fill you up.”

“Really? You like it?”

“Yeah, I do. And maybe one day I could put my cock in it. See how it would feel for you? Fill you all the way up.”

He could see Harry hesitating but not completely refusing. Louis knew he was in power position, that Harry would do what he wanted, and the boy would have no way of stopping him. But he also liked the idea of Harry wanting it too, at least on some level.

“You don’t have to answer. We can continue what we are doing for now, okay angel?” Louis assured Harry, not wanting the boy to stop whatever he was doing or stop sucking him all together because he was afraid what would happen one day.

“Okay, papa,” Harry smiled. “Can I suck you now?” Harry asked with bright eyes.

“Sure love, and papa wants to play with you too so take off your shorts.”

Harry did as he was told and soon he was naked while Louis undressed himself too. Harry’s little body was mouth-watering. Louis loved it more than he thought he could ever love anything and anyone. Looking at Harry like this, he had an idea.

He took Harry in his lap, making him straddle him. Louis’ cock was already hard and he slipped it between Harry’s cheeks as he hugged him tightly. “We are gonna do something different today. Just know I love you, angel. Love you more than anything in this world.”

He started rutting against Harry’s hole, poking it while he spurted out precome. He felt like he was drunk on Harry’s body.

“I love you too papa. You don’t want me to suck you?” Harry asked innocently, letting Louis do whatever he wanted even if it felt weird.

“No, papa is gonna come like this, against your hole, your perfect little hole,” Louis panted out. He was already so close, he just needed something more to push over the edge.

He pulled Harry even harder against himself and kissed him with tongue and all. Harry squealed a little and tried to clench his arse cheeks. And that did the trick, Louis shot up covering Harry’s arse with his come.

“You were perfect, angel. We might have to do this again,” Louis smiled, and Harry nodded. “Now, let’s get cleaned up. I think we have pizza Sunday today!”

“Yay!” Harry screamed and ran to the bathroom. 

“One day I’m gonna fuck you so hard you will be seeing stars,” Louis smiled to himself. In his head he thanked Lottie for being such a bad mom to this wonderful little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is enjoying his life in a new city with Harry but something is about to happen that neither of them saw coming.

_1 year later_

“Angel, Niall is coming soon, you need to start to get ready. You are going to visit the museum today.” Louis was irritated. Harry had been a total brat for the last few days, acting like he didn’t want to do anything, no matter what Niall and he came up with.

They had moved only two months ago from LA and they were now living in Tulsa. Louis had been offered a partnership in a very successful law firm there. Louis loved his new job place, and in the coming months he could reduce his working hours to spend more time with Harry. But now, he still worked 12-hour days to built up his client list. When he had made the contract with the firm, he had been clear about his needs and wants for the future and the other partners had been so happy to have him that they had agreed to everything. Louis’ reputation was great, and any law firm would have been lucky to have him.

Harry on the other hand wasn’t so happy about the move, even if Niall had moved with them. Harry had loved his home; he had just started making friends and he hated all big changes in his life. Louis figured it got something to do with Lottie abandoning him when he was still a baby. But he had pulled through then and Louis was sure he would pull through now. It would get better when he could be able to be home more with Harry, Louis knew that. In the meantime, Niall tried to come up with all these exciting things Harry liked to do, so he would forget LA. 

Louis walked to Harry’s room. That boy really needed to learn some manners, Niall had planned this day for Harry, at least he could do was to be ready when Niall came. “Harry, I mean it, you need to get up…” Louis stopped suddenly. Harry was up, naked, going through his drawer to find something to wear. Louis could feel his cock fattening by the sight in front of him. Harry’s perfect round arse pushed back as the boy bent forward.

Louis didn’t have any control of himself as he walked to his boy and grabbed him. He dropped on his knees, spread the cheeks and dived in. Harry yelped at the sudden intrusion but soon relaxed. He loved getting rimmed by his papa.

Louis had started fucking Harry six months earlier. He had been careful not to hurt the boy and it had been so, so good. Harry had liked it and since then Louis made sure to fuck him at least couple times a week if not more, just to keep his hole open and easy to access. Now it had been couple of weeks since the last time because the move and the new job had taken too much of Louis’ time. But seeing Harry like this, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Papa, are you gonna put your willy in me?” Harry asked. His legs had started to tremble.

Louis pushed his tongue inside, making Harry squirm. “I think I will,” Louis mumbled and continued to tongue fuck Harry. After a while it got too much, Louis needed to get into that tight heat now.

“Start prepping yourself while I undress.” Louis commanded and started pulling his shirt and trousers off. This was a new thing for Harry, they had only started doing this few months ago. He got on his knees on the bed, lubed his hand and started pushing it inside him. Harry was flexible little boy, so it wasn’t even difficult to soon have his hole hand in him. Louis felt his mouth watering. Nothing was better than sex with Harry, but this came close second, seeing his angel getting himself ready for his papa’s cock.

“That’s enough,” Louis said and pulled Harry’s hand out. “I’m gonna go slow, since it’s been so long, okay angel?”

“Okay, papa. It can hurt a little. I don’t mind,” Harry smiled to him.

Louis groaned loudly and started pushing in. He had just bottomed out when their front door clicked, and they could hear Niall yelling “Good morning! Where are you guys?”

“Shit fuck, shit,” Louis cursed. There was no way he would stop now, Harry felt way too good around his cock.

“We are in Harry’s room,” Louis yelled, as he put his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Just helping Harry to change. You can wait us in the living room!”

“Okay,” Niall said behind the door. He had been coming in.

Louis released a breath and took his hand off, “You need to be quiet, okay. Niall cannot know anything. It’s our secret, remember.” He felt a new kind of rush, knowing someone was in the house while he fucked Harry, and they couldn’t stop him.

“Okay papa,” Harry whined. He loved being loud, but he understood why he couldn’t this time. 

Louis started fucking into Harry in earnest, holding the boy close. He felt so good and so tight, velvety soft. Louis knew he was making slapping noises, but he hoped Niall wouldn’t hear them over the morning tv that was open in the living room.

“Papa,” Harry suddenly screamed and came. He squeezed around Louis’ cock and made Louis shudder through his orgasm as well.

“You did so good, angel. I love you so much,” Louis told Harry as he kissed him. Harry hummed happily.

“Is everything okay?” Niall asked behind the door suddenly. 

Louis looked like a dear in headlights, “Umm. yeah, I just poured juice on Harry by accident. I think I need to wash him. We’ll be out in a second.”

Niall started turning the knob on the door, “I can do that Louis, weren’t you supposed to be at work already?”

“No!” Louis shouted. “I mean, I can be little late for work. It’s okay. I want to help Harry because it’s my fault anyway.”

“Okay, if it’s really fine. I’ll go make breakfast for Harry.”

“You do that,” Louis sighed. They heard Niall walking away.

“Why did you shout like that?” Louis asked from the smiling boy.

“Maybe I wanted someone to watch,” he smirked and skipped to take a shower. 

That boy would be the end of him, Louis thought as he joined Harry to wash off the smell of sex. 

Niall gave him few odd looks as they said goodbye’s little later but in the evening it was all forgotten.

\---

Couple weeks later, on a Sunday morning, Harry was riding Louis in the kitchen. Everything was better with Harry again. He had finally accepted the move and had even found a friend in a playground. Niall was home-schooling him and everything was going well.

They had also started having sex more, since Louis had noticed it made himself calmer and Harry loved the intimacy. That morning Harry had climbed on his lap naked and sleepy. Louis had fed him pancakes and afterwards Harry had just stayed there as they had talked about their week.

Even if Louis loved those soft mornings with his angel, his cock wanted to be in the boy’s hole. As Harry had told Louis about his new friend, Louis had gotten lube out and started prepping Harry. The boy didn’t mind at all, he was used to it, especially on Sunday’s when they could fuck for a long time without interruptions.

When Louis was ready, he placed Harry on his cock. They both sighed out loud as Louis sank in the tight heat. “Go on, angel, keep telling me about Sara. I want to know all about your little friend.” Louis loved to fuck Harry when he babbled away normal child stuff. It made the fucking feel even more forbidden, to be reminded of how young Harry really was. Louis knew it was wrong, but Harry seemed to be okay with it.

Louis kept the boy bouncing on his lap, pulling almost out and dropping him back. He loved having Harry like this.

“And then Sara said I could come and play with her some time at her house. Could I do that?” Harry asked but then Louis hit his prostate and the question was forgotten “Ah, ah, papa, yes!“

“Are you gonna come for me angel?” Louis asked as he started going faster, bucking up in Harry while the boy clang on his neck. “Yes papa! More, please more!”

Louis doubled his efforts, holding Harry tighter until they both came at the same time. Louis could feel Harry shooting little wetness over his stomach while he filled Harry with his come.

“I love you angel,” Louis whispered as he was coming down from his high.

Suddenly there was a crash by the door. Louis and Harry instantly turned around just to see a very surprised looking Niall standing by the door with cookies all around the floor. Louis felt cold, this was it, his life was over.

“Oh shit fuck,” Niall groaned and bent over. Only then Louis noticed his trousers were open and he was coming all over his hand. He had been wanking while watching them fuck. Louis smirked. Seemed like Niall too liked kids in more ways than one.

“Harry baby, go wash yourself while I talk with Niall.” 

“Okay papa,” Harry said and left the room while staring Niall’s now spent cock.

“Did you like the show?” Louis asked. There was no way Niall could deny he had loved what he had seen. Not when the sperm was still drying on his hand. Louis got up, pulled his joggers up and offered Niall a towel.

“Thanks,” Niall said bright red.

“Come to the living room when you are ready.” Louis asked.

\---

When Niall finally joined him, he had trousers back on and little less red on the face.

“What do you want to know? I assume you have questions.” Louis started.

“How long has this been going on?”

“The fucking? Around six months.”

Niall looked torn. “You’ve been fucking your son for six months?” He didn’t know if he was aroused or put off by the thought.

Louis looked at Niall. He was clearly curious about the whole thing but his mid was telling him it was wrong. Louis could relate to him, he remembered his own inner struggle at the beginning. 

“You know, you kinda started it. He blew me after he saw Susan doing it to you,” Louis finally said. 

Niall looked baffled. “What? He did it to you?”

“That’s how I learned about it, he had been spying you two and then did it to me the next day.”

“Oh my god,” Niall couldn’t believe it. He had been so embarrassed by it for a long time. There was no way he knew what kind of aftereffect it really had had.

Louis explained Niall how he had felt then, how Harry had acted being denied and how it had naturally evolved to him fucking the boy. Of course, he kept to himself how he had manipulated Harry after the first time and how he had been desperate to be in him. 

Niall seemed to be fine with the explanation and how Harry had wanted it. 

“I love my angel more than anything, you know that right?” Louis asked and when Niall nodded he continued. “What will it cost to keep you from going to the cops? If you want, I will stop fucking Harry. Please just don’t take him away from me.”

Niall looked surprised, he hadn’t even thought about it. Sure, he knew it was wrong but Harry had seemed to like it and he was the happiest child Niall had ever know. And he really didn’t want to lose his job.

“I’m not gonna tell cops.” Niall said and Louis sighed in relief. “But! I do have one condition.”

“Of course,” Louis said. He knew it wouldn’t be this easy.

“I want to watch you fuck him every now and then. And maybe one day, he could blow me?”

Louis smiled. “It’s a deal.” He offered his hand and they shook on it.

“I knew you had a dark side in you,” Louis teased Niall. “But the blowing must be something Harry wants, I don’t want to force him.”

“Naturally,” Niall agreed.

“I want to,” Suddenly came from the door with a bright voice. Harry had come back and seen his papa and nanny make a deal that would keep him with Louis and have an audience he had been craving for. “I can blow him while you fuck me papa.”

“I’d love that,” Niall agreed instantly while Louis nodded along. It would work for him too.

“Maybe after lunch? I know I’m hungry.” Louis said and walked to Harry. 

“Can we have fries for lunch?”

“Sure angel. Fries and burgers good for you Niall?”

Niall sat on the sofa not knowing what to do. Harry, a child, was going to suck his cock. He was already growing hard by the thought of his dream actually coming true. “Anything goes,” he finally said and smiled. This turned out to be a great day and even better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. xxx


End file.
